The Chosen One and The Song
by IcePhoenix2112
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's older brother is the Darth Vader. After the fall of the Jedi Anakin has a vision, in which he hears a Prophecy about a young girl called The Song - also known as Ahsoka Tano. After rescuing her from the Temple, she and Anakin live on Vader's ship; waiting until the day that they destroy the Sith together. Terrible summary. Pretty AU. First fanfic so be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers, my name is IcePhoenix - a writer with a brand-spanking new FanFiction account. If you visit my profile you'll read what little I have to say about myself, because I am hoping to stay rather anonymous.**

**This isn't my first FanFiction (well, it is for this account), but it's a story I've had on my laptop for quite some time but have never had the guts to publish it. If I get some good feedback, I'll upload the second chapter next week. I've not published anything since December last year plus I'm still in high school, so please go easy on me. I appreciate any helpful advice however no insults, rudeness, etc. I'll just ignore you.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please give me some feedback as to whether I should add another chapter and maybe even another story. I write a lot; I have stories about Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians that I might publish in the future. And with that: enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY CHARACTERS, NAMES, ETC!**

* * *

Wayne and Anakin Skywalker were about as different as brothers could be, with only a few similarities. In appearance; Wayne had thick brown hair and Sith yellow eyes, while Anakin had sandy blonde/ light brown hair with intense blue eyes. In personality; Wayne was selfish, power-hungry, controlling and ignorant. Anakin was caring, funny, confident and self-less.

The little they had in common was their cockiness, recklessness, being argumentative and hating each other. Wayne was a good five years older than Anakin, but the baby brother had always been the better child, more loved than him by everyone. By their mother, their 'friends', their slave master - even people they didn't know.

Anakin was better in every way, which eventually sent Wayne into a mad killing spree (ending many lives including their mother's) and to the Dark Side.

Darth Sidious was eager at his chance of an extremely powerful, easily-manipulative Apprentice; he had been planning on training both siblings when he discovered their strength and Force powers; the only reason he did not convert Anakin also (who as some how even more powerful than his brother) was because of the Prophecy.

"The Undying Brother of the Dark Side will rise with his Apprentice and destroy the Sith, therefore known as the Chosen One," was basically a short version of it.  
During his killing spree, Wayne (now known as Darth Vader) made an attempt on his ten-year-old brother's life, yet somehow the Force found a way to lift Anakin several metres into the air and away from danger.

Darth Sidious knew it would be impossible to abandon a boy of such powers and with such a destiny, but the Force would not allow his death – oh, the Sith Lord had tried many times in all different ways. After some careful observation, Sidious found the source of Vader's dark flame - the light, fuel and spark was his brother. And so the two were given shared quarters on the _Magista_ so Vader would always be with Anakin, and his darkness would live on.

There was one word to describe Anakin's time on the ship – miserable. In the day he'd mourn over his mother, and in the night he'd sleep or argue with Vader. Two years after his little 'move' the Jedi Order fell to Order 66 and Sidious took over the Republic, converting it to the Empire; ruled by the Sith. Anakin's dream of being a Jedi Knight turned from crumbling dust to fine powder as soon as he heard Vader's jeers.

However, when Anakin turned twelve his dreams of podracing and Jedi morphed into something else. Something that changed his life, even if it was a few seconds long.

"Anakin Skywalker," a strange green-haired woman says to him, her voice echoing on the whiteness that surrounded them. "I come with a Prophecy from the Force,"

"Another?" Anakin sighs quietly to himself (not wanting to be rude to the obviously powerful figure), having heard the one about the Chosen One many times during Vader's evil taunts. He looks back up to the woman, nodding for her to continue.

"In the Jedi Temple lives a Togrutan girl whose voice is like no others. In the future the Chosen One will save her from her death and take her in. He'll love her like a daughter, treat her like a sister and train her as his Apprentice so when the day comes they will destroy the Sith together and become known Galaxy-wide as the Chosen One and The Song,"

The dream begins to fade, too fast for Anakin to ask any questions. Before he opens his eyes, he hears a few more faint words.

"Construct a lightsaber, train...you'll need to if you want to save her..."

So he did.

On a trip to the Caves of Ilum Anakin snuck off board the ship to find a lightsaber crystal (he'd smartly made Vader's lightsaber malfunction so he had to make a new one) and constructed a sapphire-bladed one of his own, before building a bunch of training droids and building his skills with them. Luckily for him, the Force gave him a boost and the green-haired woman entered his dreams often, giving him tips on how to fight and meditate and such.

Once his skills were at a peak, Anakin focused on finding The Song. Vader took him along to the Temple whenever they were near Coruscant, to watch him kill Jedi. Anakin didn't protest, because as much as he hated watching the life leave people's eyes, he knew it was his best bet. He'd tried sneaking off on his brother, intending to scour the Temple for a little Togrutan girl, but Vader caught him and many Jedi died because of his actions. He never tried again.

However, being in the Council chambers quite often had meant he got to talk to the wise Jedi (but never when one of the Sith Lords were around). Anakin was pleased to say they liked him, despite his cockiness sometimes. They told him things about the Jedi, their history, other Force techniques. Anakin was tempted to ask them about The Song, but the woman in his head told him he would find her soon.

But it wasn't soon.

It was three years later, when he was fifteen.

"Which unfortunate Youngling is next, then?!" Vader shouts maliciously. Today Younglings were being slaughtered; Vader's favourite hobby. He _enjoyed_ the screams and begs of the sometimes tiny children as he cut their heads off, or gutted them like animals. He received pleasure from it. A truly sick-to-the-bone pleasure.

The same stormtrooper as the last four Younglings walks up to him, whispering the details of the child into his ear. Anakin stands silently behind Obi-Wan's chair, his stomach churning as usual as he brushed his lightsaber with his fingers under the long brown cloak he was wearing.

"One of Master Plo's discoveries!" says Vader, grinning at the Kel-Dor once the trooper had backed off and left the chamber to fetch the final Youngling. "And what an odd child she is! Bring her in!"

The doors to the chambers unlock and open, and two stormtroopers drag in a small Togrutan girl. Her large blue eyes are watering with unshed tears, and her appearance is just as rough and beaten as the other children's. The fact that she was a Togrutan girl, however, caught Anakin's attention the most. _The Song_...

The girl opens her mouth when she see's Master Plo but obviously knows better than to say anything. Plo looks like he wants to say something too, but restrains himself.

"Ahsoka Tano, age five, Togrutan...and an amazing ability," lists Vader, kneeling down in front of her. He grabs her chin roughly, tilting it up as though he was examining her throat. "Care to show me, child?"

Ahsoka shakes her head firmly, pulling her chin from his grasp. _She's got nerve_, Anakin thinks to himself. _And boy, do I admire that_.

"No?" asks Vader, sounding surprised – but also mocking.

"No, I don't want to," Ahsoka whispers, shaking her head again. Anakin feels like applauding the girl; all the other Younglings before her broke down crying before Vader could even get one word out, this child hasn't even shed a tear while defying his orders.

"You don't want to? Oh, Ahsoka, you clearly don't get the picture-," Vader's taunting smile disappears and he ignites his lightsaber, holding it dangerously close to her throat. "Sing,"

Anakin sucks in a breath.

_It is time..._the woman whispers somewhere in his mind. He grabs his lightsaber from his belt, making sure to keep it concealed, however. Only the Council notice his movements and raise their eyebrows in his direction. Anakin ignores them, staring intently at his brother as he thought about when he should strike.

Once again, Ahsoka's mouth remains shut tightly as she shakes her head.

"So, if you won't do what I say when your life is on the line – how about dear old Master Plo's?"

Vader walks up to the said Jedi and holds his lightsaber at his breathing mask, threatening to cut it in half and cut off Plo's only supply of oxygen. "No! Master Plo!" Ahsoka cries, trying to take a step towards him, her face horrified. The stormtroopers yank her firmly back, almost tripping her.

"You don't want him to die, do you?"

"N-no,"

"Then sing!"

Vader's voice booms all throughout the room, hurting Ahsoka's montrals. She looks at Plo, one lone tear cascading down her cheek. He nods once, telling her to do as she is told – not before he gets hurt, but before she does.

"_Close every door to me_," she starts quietly, slowly. Anakin sucks in another breath, holding it for a bit. _"Hide all the world from me...  
Bar all the windows,  
And shut out the light,"_

Ahsoka pauses for a minute, looking at Vader carefully. He thrusts the lightsaber closer to Plo's face mask, beginning to heat it up now. She continues. Anakin is in shock for a few seconds, dazed; her voice is of nothing he's ever heard, adult or child.

"_Do what you want with me,  
Hate me, and laugh at me,  
Darken my daytime,  
And torture my night,"_

Plo starts coughing, his breathing getting more difficult as his mask melted. Anakin twitches his fingers, supplying him with oxygen through the Force. The Council-member sees him but continues coughing, pretending that Anakin wasn't doing anything so the young boy wouldn't get into trouble.

"_If my life were important I,  
Would ask will I live or die,  
But I know the answer lies far from this world,"_

At the coughing, Ahsoka's voice got a little more desperate and her eyes started glowing faintly, along with a small breeze that ruffled the end of Anakin's cloak.

"_Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me,  
Children of Israel, are never alone!"_

Anakin knew exactly what she meant; the Jedi Younglings sometimes referred to themselves as the Children of Israel (another name for the Force at the Ancient Jedi – the VERY ancient Jedi – gave it).

"_For I know I shall find,  
My own piece of mind,  
For I have been promised a land of my own,"_

Getting tired of her slow singing, Vader pushed down further on his lightsaber and Ahsoka gasps as Plo's face mask breaks.

"No!" she shouts. Anakin's oxygen supply isn't enough, and he starts chocking. Suddenly, her young voice turns into many, like a choir, her eyes become intense turquoise and glow brightly. A strong breeze sweeps through the room continuously, and the ray-shields outside the windows flicker.

"_Close every door to me!  
Keep those I love from me!  
Children of Israel are never alone!"_

Now, Ahsoka's voice becomes her own, but there are still voices singing with her.

"_For I know we shall find,  
Our own piece of mind!  
For we have been promised,  
A land of our own!"_

The last note is long, and a wave of power surges through Ahsoka. The windows smash and the ray-shields very nearly turn off. The door is blown away, however the Council remained bounded to their seats. The stormtroopers holding Ahsoka had been thrown through the windows, but more had run in the room. Her eyes dim at the end of the song, and she looks at Plo's face mask.

Anakin, whose attention had been trained on The Song, looks over.

It was repaired.

But Vader was very impressed, despite her destroying a lot of the room.

"Well, well, that was quite a show," he chuckles, clapping gently. "As good a tool as you could be, I have been given strict orders to kill you; not that I am complaining,"

Vader raises his still-ignited lightsaber after walking slowly up to Ahsoka. She looks rooted to the spot, staring up at him in terror. Anakin decides now is probably a better time than ever, after confirming she's The Song. He ignites his saber, catching Vader's attention.

"Anakin, put your toy away," he sighs. No one had ever found out about Anakin's lightsaber, because one; he hid it well and two; he only trained when Vader was not near.

"Oh, it's not a toy," Anakin replies. With the aid of the Force, he jumps from one side of the room to the centre where Vader was stood, slicing at the lamp on the ceiling. It fell almost right on top of Vader, had he not held it up with the Force. No training saber could have done that. "Proof enough?"

Vader growls, forgetting Ahsoka completely now. She's still rooted to the spot, however, lost in her own thoughts and trembling. Probably oblivious to what was going on between the two siblings.

"Anakin," he warns dangerously. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"You said so yourself; she's special. And the Force is telling me to save her,"

Spitting on the floor, Vader laughs. "You're trying to stop me killing her?! Don't be ridiculous, brother!"

"Oh, I'm not,"

And with that, Anakin lunges, catching his brother completely off-guard. He uses both feet to kick Vader, sending him across the room and into the wall. He hits it hard, recovering quickly and returning his attack with Sith lightning.

Anakin had never had any experience with the stuff, so he dived to the side, rolling on the floor. He sends a Force-push Vader's way, angling it so the fallen lamp would fly into him. Vader slices through it, jumping from the wall back over to his brother, where they began duelling.

Vader had before this had no knowledge of his brother's skills or abilities, and was caught quite off-guard by the fifteen-year-old's advanced moves. Heck, the kid was more skilled than him (however he'd never admit it). A few minutes later, Vader was tired of the fighting and it was obviously not going to end soon. So he grabbed Ahsoka, holding her back to his chest with an arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. He holds his lightsaber near her face too.

"You say she's special?" he asks lowly, breathing a bit heavier than normal while he ignores her decreasing struggle. "How do you think being special is going to save her, hmm? Is she going to sing my limbs off?"

"Let her go, Vader," says Anakin, sounding quite calm. However inside a beast was emerging. "Now,"

"And if I don't?"

So quickly that he was a blur, Anakin spun forwards and sliced off his brother's arm from the elbow down. Vader screamed in pain, dropping Ahsoka and falling to his knees. Anakin ducks down and grabs her (as she'd fallen unconscious already from lack of oxygen). He holds her with one arm, the other one pointing his saber at Vader.

"I would say sorry," he says, taking a few steps back towards the door. "But I'm really not,"

The stormtroopers, who'd been holding back until now, take some steps forwards with their guns trained at Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin growls to himself at the thought of Ahsoka being at risk, and sort of curls his body over her while still looking at the squad of stormtroopers.

Not that they did any harm when they opened fire; they all fell like puppets on strings.

And with that the pair ran from the Temple, past the rows of Jedi who were kneeling on the floor. A few glanced up at them, but barely acknowledged them in their own misery. Anakin took out any stormtroopers in their way and he runs down into the streets of Coruscant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that; it was a long chapter, however don't be expecting many _that _length in the future. A few things I'd like to say; Magista means 'Master' in Latin, I couldn't think of anything interesting. Also the reason Ahsoka is a singer is because I _love _music (even though I can't sing) and I include singing in all of my stories. If you don't like it, my stories aren't for you.**

**If you liked this chapter and would like the next, then please review and tell me your thoughts. If I get, let's say, seven reviews I'll upload the next chapter on Monday. Does that sound fair? I've written up to Chapter 4 and I'm working on Chapter 5. If I get no reviews, there'll be no updates because obviously no one likes this. Simple as.**

**I'd appreciate no flames, however if you have some polite, helpful advice to improve my writing also leave that in a review. Yes, they make me feel dumb, but I prefer knowing I guess. Also this story is AU, so don't be complaining about Ahsoka's singing. That's the plot of this story.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed and that's all for now!**

**-IcePhoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys, Phoenix here. Sorry it's been a little longer than I said it would be until the next update, but I only got three reviews and I thought : "Hey, I really can't expect seven reviews on a first chapter," so I'm back. Thank you to everyone one who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc; you're the reason I'm updating today :) It means a lot to me and without further ado, here is Chapter 2!**

**I forgot to do this last chapter, so apologies: DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ALSO DO NOW OWN THE SONG FROM HE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, WHICH IS 'CLOSE EVERY DOOR TO ME' FROM JOSEPH AND THE AMAZING TECHNICOLOUR DREAM COAT!**

* * *

Anakin had spent the past three hours wandering around the lower-levels of Coruscant, trying to find somewhere decent to hide with Ahsoka. Speaking of the girl, she was still unconscious, being held by Anakin all the way. He'd put his cloak back on, too, wrapping it around them both. Mainly to keep her hidden, but also to try and maintain their body heats.

Eventually, Ahsoka started stirring on his shoulder so he ducked into an empty alley in case her reaction was bad. The last thing he wanted was for her to draw attention to them.

"Master Plo?" she whispers, opening her eyelids. Anakin spots her confusion and says something before she started getting scared.

"You're not in the Temple any more, Ahsoka," he says. "I got you out. Master Plo is fine and I promise you're safe now,"

Ahsoka doesn't believe him, unwinding herself from his cloak and backing away, stumbling slightly.

"No," she protests, shaking her head. "You'll hurt me. They all do. The men in white and the mean evil man,"

"I'm not like them," says Anakin, holding his hands up in surrender. "Really. I'm the complete opposite. I don't want to hurt you,"

"I don't believe you,"

Anakin pauses for a second, the impatient side of him growling in his mind: 'why won't she just listen to him?' However, Anakin ignores it and sighs. "Listen to the Force - what is that telling you?"

Ahsoka is silent; by the look on her face she can sense the Force telling her to trust him, but she doesn't want to in fear of being hurt again. Anakin watches her without a word, not saying anything else until she finally takes a few steps back towards him. Very reluctant steps.

"Fine," she whispers. "What are you doing with me?"

"I'm _trying_ to find us somewhere safe to stay,"

"Why?"

"Because...you know the mean evil man?" Anakin had assumed that was a name (a very accurate name) for Vader amongst the Younglings.

"Yes,"

"Well, he doesn't like me very much and the ship I live on I'm not allowed to leave, and you're not allowed to leave the Temple, so he'll be looking for us,"

Ahsoka looks terrified – there's no other way to describe it. Anakin glances around; he can sense Vader on the lower-levels, search parties everywhere looking for them. He picks up his cloak, puts it on, picks up Ahsoka and wraps them both in it. Ahsoka is completely hidden from view, and his head is covered. Vader hopefully won't recognise him; his cloak is dirty from the grime of the lower-levels so he blended in well.

"I need you to be very quiet and still for me, Ahsoka, can you do that?"

Ahsoka nods. "What's your name, first?"

"I'm Anakin. Okay, let's go,"

And they step out on to the street again. Ahsoka's hands hold on to the fabric on his shoulders and she hugs herself to him. Anakin can still sense her mistrust in him, but it's being blinded by her fear of his brother. For now, all she's probably going to think about is him and staying away from him. At least that made his job easier.

Anakin walks them down the putrid street, his feet mucky from the dirt that covered the ground and his body quite exhausted for walking so much – not to mention carrying a five year old, too, who's a bit bigger than average for someone her age (yet very skinny and underweight). No one pays them attention to them as they walk by, apart from the occasional bar representative trying to persuade him to have a drink or some guys asking for a fight. He ignore them.

They see no stormtroopers for about another twenty minutes. Anakin steps around a corner and steps back straight away after spotting the rather large squad of them, coming his way.

"Shoot," he mutters, looking for another route; there's the way he came and forward, nothing else.

"What is it?" Ahsoka's quiet voice asks. Anakin shushes her, gently pushing her head back into his shoulder. She seems to un-tense the closer to him she is, so he keeps her head there.

"Nothing," he whispers. Looking up, there's a bunch of tall buildings surrounding them. Like many 'inspiring' people say; the only way is up. "Keep tight hold, now,"

Anakin summons the Force and jumps fifteen storeys, to the roof of the building. Ahsoka makes no noise, but he doesn't waste time in checking whether she's asleep or just still. He has to keep moving.

This time travelling my rooftop (which is a lot faster) Anakin keeps an eye on the squads of stormtroopers below. None of them have the brains to look up, unlike the clones of the Republic – the Empire had replaced Jango Fett's body with another bounty hunter's on Kamino. He was a lot dumber, and it was probably a huge mistake the Empire made. But the original clones were too loyal to the Republic to go against them for too long. Most were dead now.

_What would Vader expect me to do_, he thinks. _Probably to keep running and not stop. But then he'd expect me to do the opposite of that, trying to fool him. So to fool him more – because he'd think that I'll do exactly that to throw him off course – I'm hiding in a bar_.

And he did. The next nightclub Anakin went past he jumps from the rooftops and goes inside. It's very loud, dark, there are a lot of people dancing and the _stink_ is horrendous. But still, he fights his way through the crowd to the back of the club, sitting at one of the empty booths. He makes sure his Force-presence is hidden well again.

"Where are we now?" Ahsoka's timid voice asks him under his cloak. He can barely hear her over the blaring music.

"In a nightclub," Anakin replies. "Hopefully we won't be found here – shoot, your Force-presence," if his hands weren't full, he would have face-palmed. How could he have forgotten Ahsoka's Force-presence? He probably didn't sense it over Vader's (as hers is untrained and weak).

Just before he can get to work hiding it, Ahsoka's presence masks itself...unusually well.

Anakin stares at the kid, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"A green-haired woman in my dreams taught me how to hide myself," she says, again very quietly. Anakin nods, thinking of the same woman. Ahsoka starts trying to move out from under his cloak, but he stops her.

"No, it's best for you to stay hidden," he says. He knows that she's probably baking pressed against his chest, especially in the heat of the room, but he didn't want to risk it in a room of people like these. "Are you tired or anything like that?"

What a stupid question – he'd forgotten about her injuries from the Temple until now, plus being starved and deprived of water. Ahsoka was probably in agony, right now.

But she shakes her head. Anakin can sense a bit of her trust in him, now, but only a little bit more than earlier. It will take a while for her trust in him to build.

"You're safe for now, don't worry,"

Anakin doesn't know what else to say; swear that not a hand will be laid on her and he'll die before she's hurt? She can barely muster the courage and trust in her to _speak_ to him and tell him she's tired, or something. Sighing slightly, Anakin sits back and moves his thoughts away from the girl in his arms.

Vader masked his Force-presence – _the smart bugger_, thinks Anakin. _Brothers must think alike_. But then another, even more powerful one replaces it...Darth Sidious was in the Underworld looking for them too. If they were caught by him the punishment was going to be even worse. Actually, Sidious was actually merciful with his punishments. He usually left the torturing to his dear Apprentice.

They were going to be caught. Anakin knew it; it was guaranteed at the moment. No way could they ever survive in the Underworld without the threat of the Sith; he's got no money on him, or food, or shelter, or any sort of resources. Ahsoka isn't very strong in the Force yet and her presence will be revealed soon, giving Vader a clue as to where they are (unfortunately it was hard to pin-point someone's exact location through the Force – that was a good thing so far, though).

_I'll just wait until the morning_, Anakin thinks. _Then I'll see if I sneak off the planet or something_. It'll be impossible. Plus, there is no morning in the Underworld. Life here is a never-ending night, people in clubs 24/7 and sleeping at random points, everywhere – unlike the Upper Levels, where it's safer and pleasanter in the light of the day.

Sighing once more, Anakin's eyes flutter close. He doesn't fall asleep, but rests, fully aware of what is going on around him. He feels Ahsoka's body moving against his chest slowly; deep breathing, which meant she was asleep. No doubt in the Temple she was pretty sleep-deprived, always looking out for a danger that could attack her; in addition her predator instincts must have made sleeping even harder. But not with him – nothing could hurt her in his arms. Even though Ahsoka didn't trust Anakin, she felt that was the case.

* * *

**Right, well, this was written some time ago so please don't judge if it's absolutely terrible. Plus I'm tired right now as I'm going through it (I'm usually asleep right now for school), making sure everything's correct - so yeah, just bear that in mind...**

**Tomorrow is my birthday, so happy birthday to me! I'd appreciate some reviews; if we can get to 7 on chapter 2, I will be a happy bunny :) Anything, even if it's one word, will make me happy. I'd prefer no flames, however if you have suggestions to improve my writing I'd appreciate them - as long as they're polite. I'm still at the start of Chapter 5, so I'm also accepting any ideas for the future, because I'm still unsure where this story will go.**

**Well, that's it for this evening. Hope you guys are doing well; this question now is going to be super random but for people who don't live in the UK, I am _really _interested in other countries and what it's like living in them. It's my dream to live in America, because it's just boring over here. When I turn eighteen though my best friend and I are planning on touring the States before I go to Uni to study to be a Midwife. Sorry, that was random of me but I'm just curious.**

**Hope you're all doing well and for today; bye bye.**

**-IcePhoenix :-)**


End file.
